Conserving resources, including energy, has become a pre-eminent objective in today's world. Manufacturers of ICs are sensitive to the need to improve the energy efficiency of their products. National Semiconductor Corporation developed adaptive voltage scaling as part of that overall strategy. The idea behind adaptive voltage scaling was that an IC could be powered based on its actual electrical characteristics and current operating temperature, both of which in part determine signal propagation speed.